It Can All End in a Minute
by Sorida
Summary: OC Warning! Zim tries to tell Dib about the "mission" as they approach the intersection. Too bad he never gets the chance to. Onesided Zim/OC and Character Death. Once again, OC Warning! Run away!


A/N: Be prepared for the ending. It's what everyone is thinking about. Also, this is up before my initial introductory story for the character Rananzi (Anzi) Sindra. She is an OC that I decided to develop a bit more beyond mindless daydreaming and the monotonous nature of school. Feel free to skip, but this is the background information for her:

Anzi is a half-breed Irken-human (how original *sarcasm*) who looks more human than Irken. She does have two curled antennae and wears a backwards red baseball hat to conceal them. She has indigo hair and wears a white T-shirt with orange bands at the bottom of the sleeves and the shirt itself. She also wears a pair of baggy jeans, sneakers, and a MiniPAK which only contains half the amount of equipment needed to sustain life. It's hidden by her hair. She is incredibly thin (I mean like, Nny anorexic) with a temper (and loudness) to rival even Zim. She has no clue where her loyalties lie yet and continually switches sides between Zim and Dib. She teams up with Zim when she believes the plan actually has a chance at success, but will slip "hints" to Dib if the plan is either stupid or bound to explode in Zim's face (both metaphorically and literally). She lives with her father (human, her mother was Irken) and hates both Irken and Earth society.

Well, that about wraps it up. Also, I'm sorry Gazmrules if there are too many similarities between the OCs. I mean, Angi and Anzi are reeeeaaaalllly similar and the fact that they're both half-breeds doesn't help me much. So I apologize if you feel I was copying your character. If I actually am, I had no intention to (seeing as this was written at the beginning of the summer) and tell me if you want this removed or not. Otherwise, enjoy the twisted nature of this oneshot.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic besides Rananzi (Anzi) Sindra. She is mine but feel free to use her. Everyone else, yep, not mine.

"Dib-human, just wait! All I need to do is tell you something!"

"Yeah right Zim! You're probably going to capture me again and run tests on me or something of the sort!"

"He won't!"

Three figures could be seen running down the street, a human in front closely followed by an alien and a hybrid.

"Come on Dib-monkey! I didn't actually do anything lethal to you! I just need to talk!" Zim shouted out once more.

"No way Zim! I'm not falling for it!" Dib replied and began to run faster down the sidewalk. His muscles were burning, pleading for him to stop but he kept going. Zim was running after him closely followed by Anzi.

"Dib please!" Anzi shouted, "He really does just want to talk!"

"You're with him on this one Anzi, I know it!" Dib yelled back. The three were quickly approaching a busy four-way intersection. Dib saw this as his chance to lose the two. As soon as the light turned green, he ran as fast as he could to the other side. Zim, being incredibly impulsive, ran after him just as the light changed to red. Cars started up and drove off. Anzi stopped just in time, wide-eyed in shock and desperation.

"ZIM!" she shouted as the onslaught came rushing toward him. Zim mouthed something to her as he was taken by the cars. Hearing the shout, Dib looked over his shoulder just to catch a glimpse of Zim being hit full force by a passing car. The driver didn't even seem to notice (not that any other driver would anyway). As soon as the light turned, Anzi rushed into the street, grabbed Zim, and ran to Dib. She set Zim down carefully on the sidewalk. Green Irken blood was leaking out of his small body and his PAK was crushed beyond repair. Dib watched as Anzi frantically tried to repair the PAK as much as she could with her own MiniPAK. Nothing would work. Zim was gone. Anzi began to cry right in front of Dib.

"Y-you," Anzi stuttered, "i-idiot. He was g-going to tell you something v-very important."

"What? That I would face the wrath of Zim?"

"NO! Don't you see?" she screamed through tears, "He has nothing left of his home planet except for GIR, the base, Minimoose, and me!"

"I...don't understand..."

"The mission was an excuse to exile him from Irk! He just wanted to tell you that you can have your planet and he wouldn't continue his conquest plans! You...he was ready to expose himself before but I talked him out of it in time. He just wanted to talk to you about everything. And what happens? Just when he does something GOOD for himself and you, what happens? He dies! He gets hit by a fooking car and DIES!"

Dib was speechless. He wasn't expecting something like this. But suddenly, a new feeling took over: rage. The fact that he was fighting an outcast angered him. He had wasted a good portion of his childhood trying to stop this...this defective.

"He's better dead anyway! You both wronged me! Zim was just a...a defect of your kind!"

"Never...say...that...AGAIN!" Anzi shrieked as she lunged for Dib. She pinned him on the sidewalk glaring angrily at him. "You don't understand!" she yelled, "He was my only real friend! Even in training back on Irk, we were best friends! You took away my only friend and my only love! I loved him goddamnit! I really did! And you took it all away! I hate you Dib Membrane!" She sobbed, staining his trenchcoat with fresh tears. "He mouthed to me 'take care of GIR'. He changed Dib, he really did...and you never gave him a chance!"

Dib didn't know what to do. He glanced around frantically in search of something he could use to defend himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a gleaming metal object in a nearby alley. Focusing all of his strength, he forcefully pushed Anzi off of him and made a run for it. Anzi followed closely and both found themselves in the alley.

Anzi launched herself at him once more but this time, Dib was ready. He quickly grabbed the metal object and held in front of himself. Dib squeezed his eyes shut and soon heard an ear-shattering shriek of pain. Dib opened one eye cautiously and saw Anzi on the ground with a fairly large knife sticking out of her chest. Right where her heart was.

She looked up at Dib and smiled creepily. "So, I die from your anger? I'll be with him then. Did you think of that?" she said, her voice taking on a slightly crazed tone, "No, probably not. You were pretty angry. Well then, aren't you quite the Johnny C-" She was cut off by a fit of coughing. Once it stopped, Anzi laid still as stone. Both aliens were dead and left behind an insane teenager.

Dib looked down at the corpse and laughed. He laughed and laughed. He continuously kicked the corpse until the face was unrecognizable. When he finally stopped, he was left with only half his sanity, maybe less. Dib pulled the knife out of the corpse on the ground and wiped off the blood. He then took off his glasses and crushed them with his small black boot. With knife in hand, he cut off the scyth-like part of his hair, leaving behind a spiked mass of black hair. He left the alley and headed in the direction of another city, he had to leave. He just indirectly killed one person and murdered another. But the strangest thing was, it felt good.

Hours later, Dib found himself on a cliff overlooking another city, left to his own thoughts.

An hour later, Dib found himself inside a small store called 24/7. He sipped on his drink, a Cherry BrainFreezy (cherry was always his favorite) as a young lady walked over to him.

"Hi," she said, "I haven't seen you around here before. What's your name?"

Dib thought for a minute before answering. "Uh...Johnny. Johnny C."

"Nice to meet you stranger! Well, bye!" the girl shrieked as she skipped away happily squeaking some sort of skeleton plushie. Dib shook his head and returned to sipping his drink.

From them on, he would just be Johnny C. Nothing more, nothing less. That day, he forgot everything. Gaz, Anzi, GIR, even Zim. He would never remember his past again. He was Johnny C.

A/N: Behold the twisted awesomeness that is Johnny C.! That is all. No really, I've got nothing else to say except for this: I kind of hate how this came out. Feel free to flame at will, besides, I need more practice getting the perfect golden-brown marshmallow (wow, it's really spelled like that?). The secret shall be mine soon.


End file.
